A New World
by Pancakez
Summary: Eleanor shifted her gaze to him but Theodore smiled and turned away, leaving a heart-injured chipette behind. "And I don't want you to be in pain…" Eleanor ripped off the gift gently as she held up his gift in mid-air, "Anymore." One-Shot, T/E.


**To anyone that is reading this, be aware that this is a slightly dark story, not my daily chee****rful one-shot. You have been warned, for the rest of it, its for you to decide whether to read or not. I'm trying a little different kind of style in this one-shot, nothing special. I was taking a short break from 'Be My Tutor', (shrug) thinking for the next chapter and this came out. (Lol!) Nothing belongs to me but plot and extra characters.**

**A New World**

Eleanor climbed on the tree, standing on a firm branch as she scrutinised her eyes to look at the opened window without any light in it. The night was creepy, streets were empty and owls were calling somewhere. Eleanor bit her lips, clutching her bag tighter behind her as she thought back to what had led her to this situation, having an instant flashback in her mind.

**

* * *

**

_(flash back)_

"Hey," Theodore greeted sweetly as Eleanor blushed redly, fiddling her shoes shyly. "You okay?" He asked with concern, thinking back to the time when she was rejected by him yesterday.

Eleanor chuckled bitterly as she looked away, "The ball wasn't important," She sniffled her tears behind her, not wanting him to know that. "I'm fine." She faked a desperate grin at him, covering up her sadness behind that hypocrite-like face.

Theodore smiled sympathetically, slowing down the moment with his dreamy eyes as Eleanor's heartbeat stopped for the millionth times in her life just because of the green-clad chipmunk. "I'm really sorry." He whispered softly, to her, it all felt so seductive and cute to her as if she was the one that was imagining it. "To me…" Theodore slid his arms beside her waist, slowly pulled her into a sweet embrace, pushing his chest gently against her nose. "You're my best friend…" He admitted in a dreamy way as Eleanor felt herself getting slightly aroused and shy again in his hug. Theodore pulled away from their hug to her dismay as he blinked his eyes slowly, staring into her hazel brown eyes. "Forever." He finished it with a cute voice.

Eleanor's eyes saddened for awhile, knowing her rank will never be increased in his heart and always stays in his memories as his best friend. "Forever…" Eleanor mumbled slowly, getting herself slightly upset at that thought, to be best friend forever…

_And never change…_

Theodore smiled at her one last time before the pink-clad chipette sauntered down the hallway, hopping to the youngest Seville as she wrapped her arms around him quickly. Brittany hugged him closer as Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, turning around to grin at the chipette.

"You owe me a date." Brittany stated coyly, patting Theodore's head playfully as she giggled in a girly way. Theodore merely chuckled as he put away her hand from his figure, standing closer to her and held her palms lovingly.

"Always do." Theodore said softly, winking at the pink-clad chipette conspiratorially as he sneaked a quick peek at her cheek, making her to blush at his unusual sweetness compared to other boys.

Eleanor spun her body around quickly, back-facing them as she could felt herself sobbing slightly with tears threatening to fall from her eyesockets, not wanting the green-clad chipmunk to see this scene. "Bye." She mumbled sadly through her timid sniffles, walking away from the new-born couple behind her.

Brittany held Theodore's hand as she walked to another direction, followed with a slightly sad chipmunk. Theodore turned his head and looked at his spring-green clad friend over his shoulder, staring at her as he stopped at his track, making Brittany to turn too and look at him with curiousity.

_I'm really sorry…_ Theodore clentched his fist, wanting to run from his current pink-clad girlfriend and give his comfort to his best friend, the one that always stays by his side no matter what happens.

"What is it, Theodore?" Brittany asked, perplexed by his sudden stop.

Theodore shook his head negatively, regaining his composure and turned to meet his girl-friend. "It's…" He chuckled dryly in his heart, knowing that this was only a lie to everyone, including himself. "Nothing."

**

* * *

**

"But I don't have any partner!" Eleanor exclaimed frantically to her science teacher, being the only one who was alone in this project.

Her science teacher shook his head, "I afraid you have to do this on your own." He confessed slowly, writing down her name on list as the only group with one person. Eleanor bit her lips, feeling unfortunate after her sister got to date with her best friend but she was also forced to work on the project alone. And the worst part was her science sucked.

Badly.

"I'll be her partner." Eleanor's ears twitched at that voice, snapping her head up to see her best friend standing beside her, talking to her science teacher which was a coincidence, Theodore's teacher too.

"I thought…" The science teacher pushed up his spectacles, scanning the list of name as he used his finger to trace the paper. "You're already in a group of five?" He looked up from the paper, wondering why would Theodore leave a group and join another one which only consists of one person.

"I am." Theodore nodded positively, "But I still want to join hers." He smiled at the teacher, tilting his head aside to gesture his best friend. The teacher shrugged to himself and cancelled out his name, writing 'Theodore' under Eleanor's group.

Eleanor's heart immediately went to the peek again, but strangely, it felt to be living in a pit of darkness without love. Wrong, there was love. However, it's only love from her best friend, not her boyfriend. Every time Theodore did something out of his nature, Eleanor could feel she was falling over heel for the green-eye chipmunk, not matter how wrong he was, Theodore seemed to be perfect in her bare, naked brown eyes.

Theodore turned to her, smiling at her innocently as Eleanor cursed herself for her emotions, always feeling excited when her best friend simply did a kind deed or just a simply grin.

Especially for her.

"Let's get to the project." Theodore pointed to the nearest table, looking at the test tubes and bunsen burner on it. Eleanor hesitated for awhile, afraid that simply sitting close to the green-clad chipmunk would affect, or increase her feelings for him.

"Okay." Eleanor couldn't help but agreed to it, urging to stay close to her bestfriend. No matter how much she wanted to stay away from Theodore, her feelings said the opposites. She wanted to forget about him, about the feelings he had for her, only best friends but not even a pinch of romance.

Theodore grabbed her wrist softly, guiding her to the table as Eleanor could felt a strange warmth coming from his touch. Through the thin fabric of her clothes, she could feel every muscle in his palms, courtesy of her secret feelings towards him. Every movement he made, seemed to be exaggerated to the extreme from her point of view.

_Does secret feelings hurt so much?_ Eleanor asked herself non-stop as the question been bugging her since ten years old, having a crush on the green-clad chipmunk until it developed into more.

That statement was wrong, her feelings weren't secrets anymore. When she asked Theodore to the ball yesterday, she admitted it. In front of him, the last person Eleanor thought she would ever pour out her feelings.

Almost impossible, but Eleanor did it.

When she sat down on the stool, she took a quick glance at her best friend. Now that he knew her feelings towards him, but because of his sweetness and kindness, he never tease her about that, though he rejected her invitation. Eleanor really loves his everything, not only outer appearance of the cutie she met a few years ago, but also just because he's…

Theodore.

All of it felt so painful in her heart, Eleanor could everyday see the green-clad chipmunk, still being close and herself around Theodore. _So what was painful? _Eleanor knew the answer very well. Eleanor could meet him, but not having him. Eleanor could see him, but her sister would be kissing him. Eleanor could attend his wedding, but she could never be the bride.

Every moment she thought back to memories about Theodore that only thought her as a best friend, she wanted to commit suicide, more than ever in her life. Little did she knew, Theodore has more feelings for her than the pink-clad chipette, but he wanted to protect their friendship, just to see her face everyday and listen to her voice. He made the tough and heart-killing decision, he wanted to stay as friends, nothing more.

They turned around as they looked to their eyes again, grinning as they were at least friend in this world. Theodore took the test tubes as Eleanor grabbed the chemicals, knowing that they would have a lot of fun in this project. However, there's a click in this moment, about the happiness…

They began a game of lying, for eternity.

**

* * *

**

"Did you heard it?"

"Heard what?" Eleanor raised her eyebrows, looking at Amanda, one of her friends who always hangs out with her, excluding Theodore of course. Amanda looked slightly taken aback by the obliviousness of the youngest Miller as Eleanor mouthed to her. _What? _She noticed the stare given by her human friend.

"You know the sleepover John had?" Amanda reminded as she pointed to one of the boys leaning against the locker, laughing with other kids. Eleanor practically rolled her eyes once she said that, John was really a childish kid, even though he's actually a teen. Unlike Theodore, John brought out a kind of stupidness while Theodore's juvenile attitude always amazed and struck her with awe.

"Yeah," Eleanor fanned herself with the hand, gesturing that she doesn't care about it at all. "So?" She asked simply, staring at John from her locker.

"Well," Amanda cleared her throat, prepared for what she was preparing to say today. "They had a truth or dare…" Eleanor merely chuckled with amusement, feeling that they were slightly dumb to play those kind of games at this age.

"So…?" Eleanor repeated her quote, pulling the tone as she fiddled her nails around, playing with it, expecting a boring answer from her friend.

"Theodore admitted that he loves you."

Eleanor's heart immediately stopped as her hand dropped down weakly. Amanda quickly took a step back and stared at the jaw-dropping chipette, still staring into space. _Theodore? _Eleanor couldn't believe it, maybe it was just a lie?

Eleanor shook her head, _Theodore never lies in truth or dare…_ She bit her lips, hard, turning it into a kind of pale white bun. But she knew him as her bestfriend, he rejected that day when she asked him to the ball! A girl asked a boy! _Maybe Amanda was just playing a prank. _Eleanor made an assumption, telling herself not to accept the truth.

"Nah…" Eleanor objected quietly with a tiny sigh, sad for that her friend just teased her with her lifetime crush. "Theodore was probably just lying…"

"Huh?"

Eleanor quickly jumped up at that confused voice, quickly turned to her back as she met with the youngest Seville, showing bewilderment on his expression. Amanda rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving those two alone knowing Eleanor was going to be all shy and girly in front of Theodore.

"I lied about what?" Theodore asked softly, not knowing that if he had lied to the spring green-clad chipette. Of all the mistakes he made, Theodore doesn't want to lie to his love, not even a thing. Although he knew he lied to Eleanor already but he refused to tell her the truth. Theodore loved Eleanor, he knew it clearly more than what colour of boxers he was wearing, but he lied to her, telling that she was simply a bestfriend in his forest-green eyes.

"You know…" Eleanor blushed with shades of crimson red with pink, courtesy of Theodore's presence. She was startled by his sudden appearance from behind, but she has something else to deal with, her feelings towards the male chipmunk standing in front of her. "The sleepover…" She said sheepishly, trying her best to act though she wasn't interested with it. "And you admitted…" Eleanor trailed off softly, making Theodore to nod his head with an 'O' shape mouth.

"I love you." Theodore continued without thinking before realising he was saying that dreaded sentence to his love, of all the freakin' chipette in this world! He froze and straightened his body automatically with his eyes wide open, staring at the spring-green clad chipette. _What the heck…? _Theodore was speechless, repeatingly opened and closed his mouth in a fast motion, not knowing how to cover the truth.

Eleanor stared at him for a moment, prefectly understood that whenever Theodore froze or blushed… He's telling the truth. Theodore looked away quickly from her, licking his lips with anticipation as his legs were prepared to run from this sticky situation. He scanned everything in the school, girls, boys, lockers… except for the heart-perking chipette whom was standing right in front of him, shortening the distance between them as she was curious about his words.

"You…" Eleanor breaths gotten slightly heavier as she took a deep breath, trying to blurt the next word. Everything around her seemed to be vanished from her mind, everything was plain white and empty, except for Theodore. "Mean it?" She asked with a pinch of hope in her tone, wishing this could be reality and she could no longer living in the shadows of Brittany.

"I…" Theodore stuttered the first word, stopping mid-sentence as Eleanor leaned in, eyes staring to his own, making him more shy and uneasy. "It was a lie!" He quickly blurted before turning abruptly, running down the hallway as the people beside the lockers looked to their direction, wondering if one of them just broke up and ran. Eleanor scretched her arm in mid-air, imagining that she could grab Theodore with her bare arm from faraway. However, her arm dropped down slowly, forcing herself to listen to her bestfriend.

"It was just a lie…"

**

* * *

**

Eleanor stood outside the room, listening to soft sobbing in the room as she clenched her fist, angry at a particular person. She gathered her courage, opening the door as she met with a crying green-clad chipmunk, sitting on his bed with his knees under his head. It practically stung her heart when she saw him upset, in despair, or just whenever he's not happy.

Eleanor walked slowly to his bed, sitting down beside Theodore as she stroked his back soothingly, giving him comfort and her love. Theodore continued to sniffle, still sad over the past event as Eleanor continued to comfort him, staying silent beside him, letting his sad feelings to be poured out.

"Why?" Theodore put down his palms, not wiping the tears from his eyes anymore. "Why?" He repeated the question sadly, letting another tear to stream down his furry cheek.

Eleanor leaned in closer, wrapping her arm around him in a motherly way. "She's not worth it…" She placed her palm on his thigh gently, rubbing it softly. "Brittany's nothing…" She whispered, desperate to comfort him.

"Is Alvin better?" Theodore asked no one as he looked at the chipette with his teary eyes, "Why would Brittany dump me for him?" He coughed once, crying too much as the cries started to affect his throat.

"He's not…" Eleanor shook her head negatively, still rubbing his thigh. "She's just stupid…" She said kindly, stroking his back as she snuggled up to him.

"Why there's no one to love me?" Theodore cried through his tears, embracing the youngest Miller in his famous hug. Eleanor was reluctant, wanting to speak her mind but anything wrong could spoil their relationship as best friend.

"I love you." Eleanor blurted out, but in a slow way. Theodore pulled back slightly from the hug, blinked his eyes once as he heard that sentence twice from her lips in his life, including when she admitted her feelings to him while asking him to the ball. "Stay close to her," Eleanor leaned her head closer to him, shortening their distance. "And love her." That last sentence, it felt like a suggestion to herself rather than giving advice to the green-clad chipmunk.

Eleanor crashed her lips to his, tasting the softness of his lips as Theodore was sucked into the moment too, kissing back her with force. Eleanor couldn't understand why would Brittany ever dump her best friend, when she, herself could stay in this position forever, placing this moment in her memories.

This was the first time Eleanor ever kissed Theodore, but she appreciated it. She took the advantage of the moment, pushing him back to the bed as now she was on top of him. Eleanor was desperate for his love, continuing to deepen the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, making him to reply in the same gesture.

Without thinking, Eleanor started to tug the end of Theodore's shirt, almost revealing his torso as Theodore stopped slowly, pushing her gently from that position as he sat up. Eleanor was upset, thinking that the previous sweet moment was a dream, it did happened, but only till mid-way. Theodore stood up from the bed as he walked to the door of his room, turning his head back to gaze at the spring green-clad chipette.

"Stay close and love her…" Theodore repeated the sentence Eleanor spoke before they kissed as Eleanor stared at him with confusion, "I will." Theodore nodded his head positively as Eleanor agreed silently, sad as he decided to find the pink-clad chipette. Before he ran out from the door, he smiled at the chipette as he wiped the last tear from his eyesockets.

"Thanks for the kiss." He said sincerely with a sweetness before running out from the room, finding his previous girlfriend. Eleanor sat at his bed, still looking at where he just stood a moment ago as she smiled a little, feeling a bit happy after her best friend still treasures their first kiss, though she started it first without his permission.

**

* * *

**

Eleanor walked through the school hall as she saw her best friend leaning at the lockers, staring at someone with a sad look. She quickened her pace, approaching the green-clad chipmunk as she followed his gaze, looking at her pink-clad sister kissing Alvin.

Eleanor looked up to her best friend, feeling pityful for him as he decided to stay faithful to Brittany, but she never returns the same gesture. "Stay close and love her…" Theodore mumbled sadly to himself as he straightened his body, "You told me that once." He grinned weakly at his best friend, thinking back to the time when she comforted him.

"Yes," Eleanor nodded with a smile, "And never change." She added quickly, desperate to spend more time and simply talk with Theodore. Unknowingly, she fiddled her thumbs around her back with shyness, having the same feeling again when she felt uneasy around him.

Theodore stared at the red and pink-clad couple before they walked away from their sight, probably just to intensify the kiss. "But this is too painful." He admitted sheepishly as he faced the spring green-clad chipette again, "To see her loving someone else." He stated, not knowing that this sentence fitted Eleanor's condition more than his.

Eleanor's heart dropped at that second, she was the one that loves him, but Theodore had his eyes on her pink-clad sister. "Don't worry." Eleanor shook her head lightly as Theodore raised his eyebrows, "I'll always be at your side." She comforted him, speaking the truth at the same time.

Theodore chuckled at her oath, "For your reward," He turned around as he unlocked his locker, pulling out a giant box wrapped in spring green wrapping paper. Eleanor's eyes widened on their own as Theodore held out the gift for her, gesturing her to accept it. "This is your present." He offered sweetly, giggled slightly at her stunned expression.

Eleanor took it mindlessly as she stared at the Theodore with her dreamy eyes again, not understanding why would a perfect guy like him would exist in this universe. Theodore chuckled at her jaw-dropping and drooling action, he walked away as he stopped in his track, turning his head to face her again.

"Even I'm still in pain…" He said with a slightly sad tone as Eleanor shifted her gaze to him, "I know you're always by my side." Theodore smiled at the last part and turned away, leaving a heart-injured chipette behind.

"And I don't want you to be in pain…" Eleanor ripped off the gift gently as she held up his present in mid-air, scanning it with the light shining on it. "Anymore." She promised to herself confidently, just wanting to help her love.

_(flash back end)_

__

**

* * *

**

As the flash back culminated in her mind, Eleanor stood closer to the house on the branch, preparing to jump from a far distance. With her strength gathered at the tips of her foot, she jumped with her life and rolled into the bedroom, only to meet with complete darkness.

A stirred voice muffled from underneath the blankets as the figure sat up slowly, rubbing its eyes. Eleanor walked closer to the bed, putting down the bag and took out Theodore's present for her.

"Eleanor?" Theodore asked no one as he blinked his eyes repeatedly to get a good view of his best friend, "What are you doing here?" He questioned groggily, still sleepy from the slumber that was full of nightmares, more rejects from the pink-clad chipette.

"Is that?" Theodore scrutinised his eyes as he looked closer to his gift for Eleanor, "The fruit knife I gave you?" He asked curiously, scratching his head in the process. Eleanor bit her lips as she nodded slowly, still staring at the chipmunk.

"So-"

Theodore was cut off as Eleanor quickly climbed on the bed, startling him into a shocked state as now she was on top of him. She clasped her left palm on his lips, making Theodore muffling his words from beneath her hand.

"I love you, Theodore…" Eleanor said softly as she unbuttoned his pyjamas, revealing bits of his chest. Theodore's eyes widened, getting more afraid of this weird scene as he screamed through her palm, using his two hand to remove her palms from his mouth. Alas, because of soccer, Eleanor was stronger than her best friend.

"I really do…" Eleanor opened his shirt wide open, showing his furry chest as Theodore stopped screaming, avoiding the thoughts of rape. She held up the fruit knife in mid-air, letting the moonlight to reflect Theodore's scared impression on the knife. Eleanor closed her eyes, letting a single tear to escape her tear gland and clentched the knife tighter in her grasp.

"And I don't want you to suffer anymore." She concluded with love as she struck down the fruit knife at the position of his heart, making his eyes to suddenly grow weak and the eyelids dropped immediately, with his hands falling from his face and rested it on the bed weakly.

"I'll always be at your side…" Eleanor released her left palm from Theodore's mouth as she held the knife with the blood dripping off the tip directly in front of her chest, preparing for the last moment of her life. "Forever and always." She smiled weakly at that and stung herself with Theodore's present, letting her body to quickly become weak too and fall on the green-clad chipmunk's body.

Eleanor could felt her eyelids became heavier as her heartbeart grew slower, she turned her head to another side and looked at the peaceful expression that stayed on the face of Theodore. She grinned sweetly one last time before whispering the last sentence.

"In a whole new world…"

**Is this tradegy? Is this sad? I don't know either, I never plan the plot, I just wrote it with my feelings…**

**Review and give me your opinions…**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
